Night Prison
by ColorlessXrainboW
Summary: When Zero is sent to Prison he has it tough from all around. Guilty for a crime he may or may not have committed, he's singled out from the inmates for being a Hunter and from the guards for being a Vampire. When his cellmate turns out to be Kaname, Zero wonders what will kill him first: life behind bars or the infuriated Pureblood. -KaZe- *Heavy themes: rape, murder, suicide, etc*
1. Prologue

**A/N- It is my responsibility to have a disclaimer of Vampire Knight. I do not in fact own anything near the franchise besides this plot. I will state now that this s****tory deals with lots of heavy stuff. Murder, future character deaths, rape, verbal&physical&sexual abuse, suicide attempts, my attempt at lemons. . .pretty scary stuff, ne? To my defense, all of these themes are to be expected wherever Prison is involved. If it weren't so horrible then it wouldn't be much of a punishment.**

* * *

"There's no way it'll be me, that's for sure."

A group of four friends were gathered about in a study room, a dire discussion being the case. It had been quite some time since the group has gathered since their youthful years at the Academy and still they were missing other companions. As close as they once were the years has drifted them apart except for a certain few. Only on special occasions would they gather together like this, and this was a very, _very_ special occasion indeed.

Out of the two females of the group, the one whom spoke was a beauty with ashy blond waves flowing down her head to mid-section. "I won't do it." She crossed her arms and puffed out her chest as if to emphasize her point. The handsome man to her right only sighed in defeat. He knew better than anyone else that when the woman made up her mind there was no changing it. The orange head male gave a pleading look to his friend with equally orange eyes. He did not want to get his fiancée started so he urged silently for them to stop while ahead.

Baby blue eyes blatantly ignored his warning and continued with its advances. "Ruka please." The amber haired man began to study the article in his hands once again while assessing the situation in his mind. "There's no one else but for you to do it." he looked up again to soft brown eyes holding his gaze; Ruka was observing him skeptically. She had known her friend for a long time and always the red head was in the state of slumber: whether it be sleeping, sleepy, or in between, he was never fully awake. It just goes to show what seriousness the situation called for. _'Still,'_ Ruka thought bitterly. _'It's not fair!_'

"Well I refuse." She stated. Stomping her foot like a child, Ruka pout and turned her face away. "I don't care for your reasons, Shiki. I said I wouldn't do it so I won't do it!" Both males sighed in unison, one in defeat and the other of desperation. The remaining friend observed the scene with what looked to be indifference, but if one knew better –as did the red head- one could see the strawberry blond break a slight sweat.

"You have to understand that you're the only one left capable of delivering the news." Shiki urged.

Ruka had had enough of everyone's pestering stares. It seemed to her as if they all were ganging up against her. Even her fiancée looked as if he agreed with Shiki. "I refuse to be the one to feel the blunt of his anger!" She shouted. She made a point to glare at each of them but only Kain saw the tinge of hurt. She turned on her heel and marched out the room still graceful in her haste. Her ever faithful fiancée, Kain, followed her every step.

The infuriated red head slammed the news article on the coffee table and sat in a sofa he usually took his noon naps in. "Shit." He slumped over and his elbows took place on his knees. Shiki brought his face to his hands then lead them up to his amber locks and tugged. He repeated the curse like a mantra and shut off his eyes to the world.

How could that woman be so unreasonable? He'd always known she was stubborn but never to the extent of childish. It was obvious she was the only capable of delivering the news, having been close to his cousin once before. From all that were left she was the best choice. Only a fool would be blind to this. She must know that she was their only hope of surviving the wrath that was to come.

A gentle pat on his shoulder brought him out of his inward musings. He opened his eyes and looked into sympathetic eyes. Rima observed her husband with deep, dark irises.

In all her life had she never seen the man in such a state; Shiki was always so relaxed and level headed about everything, seeing him so stressed and anxious brought an ache to her heart. He looked on the brink of desperation. She noticed he was tugging at his hair much too hard. When he opened his eyes at her reassuring pat the look of desperation in his icy blues almost broke her heart.

She rubbed soothing circles along his shoulders down his back and he leaned into her touch. "She has to do it, Rima." Shiki exasperated. Rima directed his face to her lap and he obliged. He lay in her lap as he confided all his thoughts to his life partner. She in turn massaged his abused scalp. "It can't be me: I'm his bastard cousin and it can't be you, you're his bastard cousin's wife. It can't be Kain: he threatened to kill him over Ruka. Kaien is definitely out of the picture, the poor man is an emotional wreck. It certainly can't be someone from the council: they'd twist the events to their liking and try to manipulate him."

Rima was still massaging his scalp while observing his mouth, noting a slight quiver when he paused his words. She looked at his eyes and wasn't surprised to see him observing her as well. "She has no idea what we're dealing with." He whispered. His voice was so low and hoarse she thanked her special hearing abilities she caught it. Locking eyes he continued. "He's a sleeping beast, Rima. A caged monster. This news will wake his inner demon and break his last shred of humanity."

Shiki closed his eyes. "He'll destroy everything and anything he can get his hands on. He'll tear _him_ to shreds, then kill us just for the sake of sadistic pleasure." Shiki abruptly opened his eyes and Rima was surprised to see determination steel over his eyes. Shiki bared his fangs as he spat out "I don't give a damn for everyone else. Let us be resigned to our fate. But- "

The strawberry blond was shooing the boy but he carried on. "I'm afraid of what he'll have done to you. I can't bear the thought of losing you! I can't fathom a world where Rima doesn't exist or is by my side!" Rima smiled sadly and put a finger to her husband's ramblings.

"Shhh. . . . ." she coed as she leaned down to take his lips to hers. She wanted to stop words of desperation from leaving his lips. Partially because she was overwhelmed with love for her husband, and a kiss seemed just right at his loving words. She kissed because though the world was seemingly drawing to an end she wanted to show him that she was still here. Always she would be by his side. She kissed him also as a form of distraction. Drawing back just a smudge she said "I love you." Their lips met again and this time longer and deeper.

It was all she could do to sway her husbands worry. They were never the sort to lie to each other, even for comfort -both being blatantly blunt- and she couldn't deny the possibility of their oncoming doom. She knew just as well as Shiki how dangerous his cousin was. Even the ignorant and foolish in their world knew to never cross him. So how else could she reassure her slowly breaking husband from his earlier words of desperation? No matter how one looked at the situation, all he said was the truth. . .and they couldn't protect each other from the truth.

* * *

**A/N - There you have it folks. This is my prologue. This is my FIRST story ever. I had been dying to write a story myself and 'A Really Big Idiot' gave me the encouragement to give it a go! This FanFic was inspired by her marvelous work of art, Silver Night (as Im sure many of yours have as well). But as I have mentioned above this story will be dark, nearly as dark as Cloud Cover by 'SecretSky' (if you love SasuNaru as much as KaZe, check out her work now!) but Im a strong believer in happy endings and KaZe. I have nothing to say at this point besides I'm super nervous for my first publish and I hope you'll all give it a chance. Heck, maybe you'll like it? I plan on posting the first official chapter soon, it really depends on the feedback i get. I have the chapter typed and ready to go as we speak. . .*ahem* Enough talk from me! R&R if you will 3**

**-ColorlessXrainboW**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N - I don't own Vampire Knight, just this plot. WARNINGS can be found in the prologue. Just keep in mind this story will deal with heavily dark themes. Not this chapter, or the next (yes, it's written out as well) but soon,and for a long time too. I've noticed this has caught a lot of readers eyes. This makes me so happy. The fact most of you are giving this a chance even though im such an inexperienced author makes me float to cloud nine. Not many reviews but I know my stories being read C:**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The prison was far away from all society. A location so specific almost all the world ceased to know of its existence. Deep within the Mediterranean Sea hid a remote island. The island was beautiful, lush with greens and blues. It could have been the perfect Caribbean getaway had the world known of it. But rather than lavishing the work of God with resorts and such, the island was vast of life. No wildlife inhibited the land besides that of insects roaming the greenery and fish in the pure blues.

No- to say the island was entirely unpopulated would be false. There were inhibits on the land. Approximately a 1,000 resided deep within, but only 30% were human. The rest were vampire. Depending on the views if life, they could be lives as well or not. The island was isolated and unknown specifically for these beings, needing a remote place to properly imprison these sinners.

Right in the center of the island was a land mark free of trees, bushes, grass, lakes, rivers, and all other natural beauties infesting the land. Why, the area was so empty it resembled a desert. The sun even shone strongest here. But this was for a purpose. The extra heat did well to heighten the Vampire Hunter charms surrounding the prison. Right dab in the center of this landmark was the Prison. At first sight, the prison appears like any other building, with stone walls and metal doors. It is square and gray in architecture, and appears as though it is only one story. But like the rule of life, there is more than meets the eye.

Windows cascade the walls all around, welcoming as much light as possible, and behind the building is a large fenced in courtyard. Perhaps large is an understatement. Titanic does it more justice. The courtyard has many sports, ranging from basketball hoops to soccer goals, and work out machinery, but in the far corner of the yard is a giant red X splayed on the floor, specifically to be seen in the air. This is where the runway is. Perhaps this is why the courtyard is so grand, for the prisons personal plane to make its landing within fences (which are bound with countless Vampire Hunter charms).

A plane circles the sky until deciding it's in the perfect angle to descend. The landing is smooth thanks to smooth cement and the plane makes a clean stop right atop the red X. Soon the court doors open and a swarm of men wearing black guard uniforms run towards the plane, Anti-Vampire weapons strapped to their belts as they go. They are trained to expect the unexpected. It's not entirely impossible for things to get out of hand. They stop and line around the planes door just as it opens. The stairs cascade as a blond man stands within view. His red Hunter badge glints in the sun as he salutes his fellow Vampire Hunters. They all salute in turn, watching him descends the stairs and reach for a document on his left chest pocket. A higher ranking guard stands forward as the blond walks up to hand him the paper. Unfolding the paper, the guard asks "How many?"

"Not much." Replies the Hunter. He blows a whistle and another Hunter takes view of the door, this one holding a chain. He calls out a command then pulls harshly on the chain. "Only 27 this year." The Hunter is descending the stairs at a slow speed and soon others appear behind. The first few stumble on the stairs. Seeing as to how they are blindfolded, the chain connected to their handcuffs is all that is directing them. Their senses have been altered by the Hunter charms. They cautiously walk down the stairs as all the guards on duty count them one by one. When another Hunter appears behind the last vampire holding the end of the chain, they count 27. "Not nearly as much as last year." States the blond Hunter.

"Good." Replies the guard. He quickly flips the documents and runs his eyes over the list of names on the paper. He pauses on one name in general. The Hunter he was speaking to has turned his attention to the vampires in custody, commanding them to stay in line. He scans his eyes over the new inmates, searching for one in particular. When he sees silver locks, he stares in disbelief. The blond Hunter keeps shouting while he observes the submissive man. "I've got it from here." He speaks up.

He goes for the chain. The blond Hunter sighs in contempt. "Good riddance. The disgusting bloodsuckers are finally off my hands." He wipes his hands clean as if to emphasize this. He nods at his men, and they walk back up the stairs. "I don't know how you men do it. I couldn't stand the few hours I was on the flight with those leeches, let alone live with them under my feet." Once at the top, the stairs automatically retreat and he turns and salutes once again and says "I commend you all for your patience." And shuts the door.

Hearing the plane start up once again, the front guard yells out "Everyone, back to the quarters." All the Hunters/guards surround the soon-to-be-inmates. Pulling the chain, he implies for the men to follow and they do. It helps that all the other guards threatened them to do so or else. As the plane makes its turn on the runway readying for takeoff, everyone makes their way inside the prison building headquarters: the first floor.

Their all inside by the time the plane hits the sky. Most men separate ways, but the few on duty stay with the inmates as they walk towards large metallic elevators. They shove the inmates in and almost all bare their fangs. The front guard still studies the silver haired man, how he seems indifferent to the abuse not escaping him. When the elevator starts, the blindfolded inmates stumble about as they feel themselves sinking. The elevator stops at the fourth floor and as soon as the door dings open, all Hunters are impatient to get out of such close proximity with the vampires. Being shoved again the vampires find the feeling mutual.

They walk down a long hallway with huge doors at the end. But the doors wasn't their destination, at least not yet, but rather the left turn at the end. Some vampires collide with the corner of an unexpected turn and the guards snickered.

That was the last straw.

Vampires lunged at the nearest guards and snared their teeth and claws. Seeing as to how they were blindfolded, chained, handcuffed and all their senses altered by charms, the attempt was pathetic (some managed to collide with walls). Still the guards found offence. They harshly threw the vampires off and hit them all. Hard. Even the sole stander byer was punched. All grunting from the pain they continuously made their way down the hall to a smaller door.

Once reached, a guard entered a code and the metal door opened automatically. "Get inside." He spat, and the vampires obliged begrudgingly. The doors closed automatically and soon enough the vampires were stalled with a tug of chains from behind. The blindfolds were ripped off harshly and all complained. The lighting in the room was strong and took a few seconds to be adjustable. Once they could open their eyes to the scalding light, they all saw a large room tiled from ceiling to floor. Looking around they size twice as many guards as they expected, almost all staring with disgust and repulse.

"Look here, blood suckers." Said a stern voice. All eyes landed on a man wearing a suit standing in the middle of the tiled room, all but one. The observing guard directed hazel eyes to the silver haired man. His gaze was downcast, and he wondered to himself if his eyes were still lavender or transformed to blood red.

"I'm not one for giving grand speeches, especially for demons of the night." He tapped his cane against the floor, and though the speaker appeared elderly with graying hair and wrinkles, he had a menacing aura about him which advised the vampires to listen or they'd be slaughtered within seconds. "I am Michiaki Kurosawa, but you will refer to me as Mr. Kurosawa or warden. From now on, you answer to me or my boys." He gave a cynical smile as he let the news sink in, enjoying the many expressions crossing the vampires faces.

"Before you lies the doorway to your new life." He pointed behind him to an averaged sized door with a silver glint. "Once you go through this door, there is no coming out." He took a few steps backwards and knocked on the door. A metallic sound resounded. "We've found ways to combine *****Tungsten and *****Titanium steel to make this gateway indestructible. Even your special abilities wouldn't dent this door thanks to our handy Hunter charms."

He walked towards the group of many sinners. "To your left and right lay your future wardrobe." The vampires looked to their sides and saw several guards standing beside piles of clothes, all blood red. "We want you all to be seen to the naked eye." That and to tease the blood thirsty to insanity. "We only carry two sizes: to your left is large, to your right is small. You be the judge of which is best for you. Grab two pairs and line up as you are now."

The group of vampires parted ways and returned with the red clothing in their arms. "Good." Said the warden. "Now I'm going to open this door and I want you all to go in and change." He starts to enter a code and with his back turned to the group says "Through here is the showers; it's pretty large and spacious and we do a good job of providing with toiletries." He started chuckling as do some guards. "The problem is dropping the soap." Many vampires gulped at this.

The door was wide open now and the warden stepped aside revealing another room with white tile from ceiling to floor. There was steam coming through the door. "It's up to you whether you want to risk a shower or not, but you all have to be dressed in your red jumpsuits by ten minutes or less. Then my boys will drag you out as you are and lead you to your cell."

A guard with a load of keys was walking from vampire to vampire unhooking the chains and freeing them from their handcuffs. There were various sighs of relief and lots of rubbing of sore wrists. Some vampires took the initiative to walk towards the shower room, but a strong hand landed on the first's chest. They all eyed the gray eyed warden as he gave a smug smile. "One last thing." He pat the vampire's shoulder. "Welcome to Night Prison. Enjoy your stay in hell."

* * *

**A/N – Sorry this chapter is all over the place! I just wanted to go in depth with the prison, the guards, and what the inmates deal with! Chapter two will be similar to this one, but hopefully with more familiar characters. I just don't want to have to keep retelling details; descriptions aren't my forte. I'm going to be selfish with my first fanfic in doing all the describing in two chapters, so bear with me! It might be overwhelming at first.**

**Anywho, has anyone caught sight of one of the main characters yet? *sarcasm* I made it very subtle I think :} Lol but please do R&R! I love adn appreciate every alert telling me Night Prison has new followers, story alerts, added to a fav. list and etc. but nothing makes my day more than seeing feedback! I write for your commentary! Any flames will be taken as constructive criticism. . . .Or used for the bonfire I'm throwing my reviewers! :D**

***Tungsten steel is the most indestructible to heat.**

***Titanium steel is the most indestructible to impact.**

**-ColorlessXrainboW**


	3. Chapter 2

***Important Authors Note at the end! WARNINGS! can be found in the prologue and *gasp* What's that? I still don't own Vampire Knight?**

**Chapter 2**

The sound of water hitting tile is all the hazel eyed guard hears. He's positive there's activity around him but he's oblivious to it all. All he notices is the sound of water against tile and steam curtaining a doorway. After speaking to his superior about the 'interesting' newbie in the group he was too surprised to hear what vampire was assigned to him and stonily made his way to the real showers entrance. There he stood, thinking and thinking and thinking until the cause of all his thoughts walked out of murky steam, red jumpsuit in hand and body.

A guard started towards his direction but the higher ranking officer put up his hand. "I've got this one." He said. It was a slight abuse of his power but the Hunter wasn't complaining; he wasn't picky about which vampire he had to 'show around'.

The guard walked up to the lingering vampire. He stood there oblivious as to what to do but still the same indifferent expression etched on man's face. "Follow me." He ordered and tried replicating his expression. It faltered a little when amethyst eyes dragged up from the ground to his hazel before dropping back. He pat his hat lower against his ashy brown hair to hide his startled eyes. He turned on his heel and started walking down a large hallway.

The guard was caught off guard only for a second. It must have been the convict's eyes. They were so dull and void of life when they saw him. Nothing like the intense violet from his memory. Not even a hint of surprise or recognition flashed through them. _'So he really has fallen.'_ He thought bitterly to himself.

Then there was no need for him to be so formal and familiar with him. Treat him like all the others he reminded himself. He heard light steps following at a safe distance. Start with the basics. "Your cell is on the last floor. That's four floors away currently. It's a good walk from the showers but at least you'll kill time." He didn't have to look back to know the vampire wasn't bothering with his surroundings. The image of a lean man with a mop of silver hair looking down came to mind.

"This is the fourth floor." He expressed around him. The floor was relatively empty besides three doorways and a flight of stairs at the end of the first hall way. There were four hallways on each floor connecting in a square. This was to make rounds easier on the guards, they could make full circles and still see everything. It was also due to the large gap in the center. If he bothered to look down –but the guard knew he wouldn't- he'd see it reach about four more floors down. If inclined at the right angle too, all other floors were viewable as well. There was a tall sturdy rail surrounding the hole, but that didn't stop casualties.

He pointed to the opposite side of the showers. "Over on that side is the laundry room and where we just came from are the showers. Both are relatively spacious as you just saw." He pointed to a few doorways they were passing on their way to the stairs. "These are a lot smaller: the council and programming rooms. Ask around for what interest you and the timing." He reached the stairs and waited for the silent inmate to reach him. He was still looking at the floor.

Now walking down the wide stairs, they were reaching the fifth floor. Though the large railed gap still gaped the center, this floor was a lot livelier than the prior. There were vampires walking in and out of four doors on opposite sides of the walls and at the end of the first hallway were large double doors. Vampires were passing them by now on the stairs, some specifically avoiding them and others glancing curiously their way. "That's the fifth floor. There you'll find the kitchen, lounge, library and entertainment room. Again, ask around for specifics." And then the fifth floor was out of view as they continued descending the stairs.

The next floor was different. The railed gap was there once again, but the few doors and nude gray walls were replaced for cells. Cell after cells lined against one another in all their glory. It seemed to be straight out from a movie. They were square like cubicles and had horizontal and vertical metal bars. They looked like the same combination of steel as the door in the showers. All were currently open but still most were filled with vampires.

Here did the silver haired male stop, glancing up and scrutinizing the cells. The brunette stopped descending the stairs and turned to him. "The sixth floor. Not yours. This is for the small timers; in and outers." He took tentative steps closer as more and more inmates passed them. They were all watching the new guy and more than once did he catch some leering at the still figure.

Now that he had full view of his profile did the guard get to study his old companion. He had the same attributes: white hair and purple eyes but if possible time has made him more pleasant to the eye. His silver locks resembled the glint of the moon and his eyes reminded him of lavender. His skin was ivory pale and looked soft to the touch. His frame was leaner than he remembered and his large sized jumpsuit hung off slightly, but the red intensified his heavenly features. Without seeming too feminine he was incredibly beautiful. A curse and burden in this hell-hole.

When the whistles and hollers started he finally called out to him. "Come on Kiryu." The name was like acid on his tongue and brought on many memories of the boy he once knew. He didn't bother to see if said boy was following but a shuffling of feet told him he was.

They neared the seventh floor soon enough and he passed it in a breeze. It too was a floor decorated with cells. Finally descending on the last floor they came to the end of the stairs. The gap was missing now, this being the last floor, but like the two floors prior this one, cells lined up every wall. There were so many it was a pain for the Hunter to remember. "This is your floor."

He started leading him all the way towards the end of one wall. The very last room on the adjacent corner to the stairwells was where he stopped. He'd waited till the younger male reached his side to move out of the way. Expecting some form of reaction at the sight of his new home, hazel eyes slanted in irritation at the pale boy's listlessness.

Inside was nothing more than the basics for every cell's needs: a toilet, sink, and double beds. Him not having seen the insides of other cells though was probably why he couldn't tell how privileged he was. The toilet was the best in the prison (the very same in all the guards dorm on the first floor) and in pristine condition, the sink resembled more of a vanity with its grand mirror taking up half a wall and faucet which he knew produced warm water, and the beds were queen sized Tempur-Pedics with Egyptian-cotton sheets and beaded pillows. There was even a rug on the cold tiled floor. Yet the Level D vampire waltzed right in and dropped his spare jumpsuit on the bed without a novel like all this didn't faze him.

The guard took his hat off and ran a hand through his hair at the entrance of the luxurious cell. He was exhausted and forming a new migraine; recruit days always exerted his energy and caused him extra stress. The inmate currently sitting down on the left queen sized bed didn't do anything to help his growing headache. Luckily for him his vacation days were less than a week away. If he could only hold out for five more days and he'd be free of murky vampires for a solid six months.

He gave an exhausted sigh. "Supper is at 5." He informed. Placing the hat back on his ashy brown curls he continued "Cell check is at 8. Lights out at 11 o'clock sharp." He stepped away from the entry and turned towards the man in the cell. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, elbows rested on his knees studying his hands. He briefly wondered what he was looking for. His expression was as solemn as he always remembered it, but the spark of life once residing his eyes was missing. Truly the years have changed them.

**A/N – Not much of a chapter ending, I know. Originally I planned on adding half of chapter 3 to this, but I'm afraid of the chapters growing too long. You guys be the judge: is short and simple holding out or will long chapters scare you off? My paragraphs as well, should I have shorter ones? My English classes have been killer in high school and I'm afraid I'm used to writing long paragraphs. **

**Once the story gets rolling I plan on writing flash back prologues on some chapters to give you a sense of what universe this plots in. It's mostly canon beside a few important twist and turns I've messed with. The flashbacks will help smooth those out hopefully to where you all understand this newfound world of Vampire Knight C:**

**Please R&R! I've got chapter 3 typed out and ready to go as you read but have decided to hold back on its postage until further request. But here's a little bait for you all: It has a certain Pureblood we all adore to hate~**

**-ColorlessXrainboW**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N - WARNINGS! can be found in Chapter 1! And I still haven't heard back from Matsuri Hino about my rights to Vampire Knight.**

**I made a fatal mistake when I wrote chapter 3 a while ago. Somehow i copied all of Chapter 2 and pasted it on 3 and didn't notice until i was about to update! I was so upset with myself I've yet to write Chapter 4 and was thinking of giving up on the story as a whole. I'm sure many of you know what it feels like to have all your hard work go to waste. ****I want to take a moment to thank all my reviewers; without you this chapter would never be up. I think they're the reason I mustered up enough will power to write it all over again. . . .Im posting this now unedited because i can't stand to wait any longer for future mistakes! So do me a favor and overlook the ones you find, my mind was a mess when I wrote this.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

He wasn't hungry. Didn't have much of an appetite these days. If it were up to him he'd stay in his cell all day, for all of his life, but protocol required him to go to supper. When a guard came banging on his cell bars, he knew he wouldn't get away with refusing to go. Maybe if he were his old self he would have at least put up a good argument towards dining with the rest of the bloodsuckers. Not anymore.

Still, he was a little startled to find the time breeze past him. There wasn't a single clock in sight. He could have sworn Kaito had just led him to his cell.

Kaito. He didn't have to read the Night guard's nametag to know it was his old childhood friend. A familiar ring of tone and he assumed it was him. A single glance affirmed it was Kaito Takamiya. He would have never known the passionate Vampire Hunter to have switched fields to a vampire prison's guard. The two had been so out of touch in the times. Kaito in turn was probably wondering what the previous hunter was doing in the renowned vampire prison known as Night Prison . . . or not.

He didn't make much of familiars when he saw the ex-hunter. Maybe it had something to do with his own indifference towards the older male. Maybe he'd known all along he would end up here. Doesn't matter though. It's what the convict wanted. He'd heard that the guards don't know what the inmates are in for right away. Only the warden knows each and every reason for every vampire. Either way, the silver haired vampire never plans on informing his old acquaintance.

Him or anyone else.

This guard wasn't as patient as Kaito; he up and left as soon as the vampire stood from the bed and was out of sight within seconds. Walking out and towards the stairs, he had no choice but to look forward. Without the direction of the guards' voice and steps, he'd have no way of knowing where he was going. Though he wasn't paying attention in the least during his 'tour', he still caught wind of the building's design; he at least knew what floor he was supposed to go to.

There were so many cells on his floor -as he recalled on the seventh and sixth floor as well- he noticed there were no vampires in them. No wonder the guard seemed ticked after catching sight of him. He must have been irked about finding one still there.

When he reached the stairs he heard a parade of footsteps over his head. He paused for a moment. There sounded to be lots of commotion above him. He periodically looked up. He could briefly see all other four floors through the gap presented in the ceiling center. The rails made it difficult to see much (as did the distance) but sight of males running about on each floor met his enhanced sight. He really didn't want to do this. The last thing the old him wanted of life was to be in the same dining quarters as that of a vampire. But that him was gone; he didn't deserve wants anymore, let alone needs.

With this thought in mind he put one foot in front of the other at the pace of a snail. It wasn't so much on purpose, just out of reflex. He wasn't in any hurry for eating on a missing appetite either.

He left his floor and was in range of the seventh floor. Looking forward, through his peripheral vision he saw a few of the floors occupants. His senses screamed vampire and alert, but he wasn't much for listening to them as well. He proceeded as vampires joined him on the stairs, not caring much for their blatant stares.

This continued as he made his way up to the fifth floor. As he followed the crowd of inmates towards large open double doors there were one too many eyes on him. Passing every floor more and more vampires joined him on the stairs, all of which stared at him. Be it scrutinizing, curiosity, irritation, leery or plain lustful, he felt too much attention he thought he was worth. More than once had he come in contact with the cold blooded. Some slightly grazed him while others touch lingered.

He didn't know what to make of these. His instincts roared to life within but his body shut them down. He stayed impassive about it all as he passed the crowded double doors. Finally he had personal space as he'd entered a massive room.

The dining hall was three times the size of his floor. Assuming it was the largest floor, this room was twice the size of the eighths floor width. It was an ordinary cafeteria: the tables were rectangular and long and many in numbers with two benches on each side. Trash bins were scattered about the room as were several guards; they stood rigid against stone walls. The kitchen was behind a long counter where food was displayed. Few men in red wearing hairnets could be seen behind serving the main course meal out to fellow inmates.

He felt the room silence just a tad at his presence.

There was an obvious empty field of bodies around him, and he lavished this. On his long walk to the cafeteria he was almost skin-to-skin with vampires. He enjoyed the slightest bit of personal space. He didn't stand there for long. Once he saw where the line started he made his way there. He almost made it until a large hand rested on his shoulder.

"Aye bud. Need a friend?" the implication was kind, but the tone was distrustful.

He slapped it off instinctively, continued making his way towards the line. "Ohhh" coed the voice behind him. The hand appeared with its twin, this time turning his whole body around. He came face to face with his assaulter. "No need to act coy." He darkly chuckled.

Lilac eyes had but a moment to observe the leery man. Obviously this vampire was older, but like all seducers of the night, he held a sort of appeal to his graying hair and towering figure; how his brown eyes held a tint of red as they looked him up and down, disturbing lust clouding his vision. "Well ain't you a sight for sore eyes." He breathed over the younger boys face. He tightened his grip and growled. There was a crowd gathering and he like the attention. He definitely had to be the first to taste this rare beauty.

"How 'bout spending your first night with-" and then he was thrown over the 'rare beauty's' shoulder. Silence ensued the room besides the slightly panting man and grunts of pain from the now flat-against the floor vampire.

Again the paler man made his way towards the line. He felt all eyes on him as he walked, a pant or two escaping his lips. The Hunter charms did good to withhold his vampire and hunter abilities. He was lucky he mustered up enough strength to toss the heavier man over his shoulder but he wasn't about to show it.

"You bitch!" growled the indignant vampire. He heard shuffling behind him and stopped on his tracks but didn't bother glancing back.

On his feet again the angered vampire's cronies came to his aid. "When I'm threw with you you're going to wish I fucked ya'!" he spat. He marched towards his prey until an ominous presence was felt. He steps grew heavier and heavier as the presence grew closer and closer until he stilled completely. The room was dead quiet now besides the steps from the foreboding person.

A taller, leaner figure passed the distraught vampire and his cronies. At the sight of the brown haired, well-built powerful figure did they begin breaking sweats.

It came to a standstill next to the new prisoner. There was a fleeting moment where he simply reveled in the shorter male's presence. Brown curls swayed slightly as the baleful figure finally turned towards that of the now cowering vampire (his cronies long lost). Dark mocha eyes pierced into his soul as he ordered "Leave." His voice deep, strong, ringing with authority. The crimson hue in his stare promised remorse if otherwise.

Tension was felt in the room as the gulping vampire lingered in his spot. He risked a glance at the silver haired male but couldn't meet his lilac eyes, they were too busy studying the floor. _'This isn't over punk.' _He assured himself. Straightening his back a little, he dusted off invisible dirt form his jumpsuit and turned on his heel.

He had barely made it out the wide double doors when the room started again, carrying on as they had before.

Crimson eyes looked back at the figure beside him. Silver locks curtained the violet eyes he seek. The leaner man stood there, eyes towards the floor refusing to acknowledge his presence.

"Kiryu." A twinge of guilt started in the pit of said person's stomach but he had to stomp on it quickly before it grew. Now was no time to be reminiscing. Feigning indifference, lilac eyes grazed up and soon enough met with the crimson hue of his savior.

**III**

"I hope we have meatloaf again today!" a voice rang with cheer. Various forms of agreements echoed throughout the enclosed room and an ear splitting smile graced said speakers face.

He rubbed forming sweat from his brow with his jumpsuit's sleeve and turned to his companion, platinum blond bouncing with his slightest move. The brunette standing to his right continued with their work, folding his own pile of clothes after making sure there were no tears. Jade green eyes that resonated life fell just a tad at the withdrawn smile on the taller males face.

Steeling with determination once again, the blond faced his growing pile of red cloth. Currently he and his friend were working before supper. Both had part-time jobs in the laundry room where they would spend a hefty amount of time folding the inmates red jumpsuits and placing them in their appropriate pile: small or large.

"At last!" He started up again. His friend has been withdrawn lately, only commenting with he felt it was needed, and even then were the words leaving his lips one-syllabled. Well, his blonde haired green eyed companion was determined to get him out of his funk. They'd gone too long for the depression to suddenly hit; there was still plenty to be grateful for. It's not like they were imprisoned.

'_Ha-Ha.' _The blond dryly smiled at his own joke with a glance at his own red jumpsuit.

"I brought it to their attention at the library!" he continued and smiled again at his friend. "About the manga I requested!" the words were playful but the implication serious.

Mocha colored eyes glanced at beaming jades and their owner smiled a little more with heart. A dark chuckle erupted from deep within his throat and bobbed his adams apple. "And what did they say?" he replied.

It wasn't much, just a question, but it was more than he'd said in the last hour while working. The blonde wasn't expecting more to before mouthing off.

"Well you know how the Hunters are." he didn't bother with the volume of his words. "Still stubborn as ever to give in to our requests." The guards maintaining an eye on this shifts workers eyed him skeptically, their grunts of annoyance falling on deaf ears. "I've tried being patient but it's been nearly two years." he eyed his friend incredulously. "Two years!" the words echoed within the closed off room for all the males to hear. "That's more than I've waited for the release of a new manga!" he waved his hands about in his excitement.

"And _still_ they refuse to order anything I request. Forget about the manga just a bit, they refuse to ship in _any_ new material in that library besides what the warden finds literate!" he huffed.

"Takuma." The friend berated.

Takuma Ichijou sighed. Catching his breath, he didn't realize he was getting carried away again. He tended to do that when it came to negotiating with the guards. The hard-headed uniformed men were so against even considering his pleas. "Sorry Kaname, it's just that," he paused on his folding and pout. "I've just started my last shelf at the library. At this rate I'll be done soon and will have nothing to read for the rest of my sentence." He continued folding.

The brunette said nothing as the blonde went on. "You know, you could possibly put in a word or two, Kaname. You are a Pureblood after all, the most respected by the guards out of all us vampires." his friend mentioned. "They still fear you with all your subdued power. They're not fools enough to know the Hunter Charms only blunt your power. It's not every day a royal vampire capable of breaking out at any second submits to the will of Hunters." He gave the pureblood a knowing look. "That, and you drank all those-"

"All right bloodsuckers! Your shifts over!" announced a guard over the intercom. "Get your asses out of here!" he screeched.

Not needing to be told twice, a horde of vampires made their way towards the exit of the laundry room. The pureblood and his friend stayed back, only to let the crowd diminish a little. Folding his last jumpsuit, Takuma considered his main pursuit of topic. "I'm just saying, not only will it be a donation on your part for the vampire community, but it will also benefit you plenty. Soon you too will run out of what to read!"

The path was becoming clear with a few lingering vampires waltzing out the door so the tall brunette started making his way towards the exit. Tossing the last jumpsuit to the size 'small' pile Takuma Ichijou made his way following Kaname Kuran outside their work room. "You're lucky to have been graced with the privileges all laying in your room, but then I learn you have been blessed by the Gods to have been allowed a library card! I hear only the guards have those."

Walking down the hallway, Kaname sensed his loyal friend on his heels. "I'll see what I can do." He mentions.

"Yes." Ichijou smiled warmly. "It's all I will ask of you Kaname. As you can see I'm quite serious about this."

"I can."

The duo reached the showers in no time considering the laundry room was on the same floor. Ichijou was smart enough to have brought their soaps and a fresh change of clothes ahead of time. It would have been a drag to go all the way to the last floors just to grab them and voyage back up to the fourth floor. They were residing in a corner of the shower room just where the vampire noble left them. Had it been left by some other vampire they'd have been snatched right away but because it was Ichijou Takuma, Kaname Kurans only friend in the entire prison, no one dared cross his road either.

The two parted ways as they went to their designated shower heads. Kaname liked his personal space. Though he had his own cell, he could never truly catch up on his thoughts like when he was showering. Two years in already and he _still_ missed his bathtub. Warm water hit his body and mocha eyes shut off the world as it relaxed his tense muscles. Subconsciously cleaning himself he cleared his mind of all thoughts.

He cleared his mind of wide brown eyes, a hint of honey with the light of the sun, of a small perky nose that tinged pink. He cleared his mind of small pouty lips with the softest hue of pink, of soft round cheeks that blossomed red whenever he was near. He cleared his mind of a small frame, lacking in female physique but feminine and delicate all the same. He cleared his mind of cream colored skin soft as a baby's bottom, of luscious locks the color of rich chocolate. The locks were recently trimmed to delicate shoulder length the last he saw them.

"Kaname. Are you done?"

Mocha eyes opened to look at white tiles, steam and running water curtaining his vision. "Yes." He answered.

He turned the knob all the way to the left and shut off the water. The shower head dripped as did his hair. He took Takuma's offered towels and wrapped one around his waist. Another envious act the Hunters bestowed upon the Pureblood was granting him two towels every shower. Takuma took two all the same, but no one ever questioned it. He then took the next towel and dried his hair.

It was moments like these that Takuma was in awe of his friend. Kaname Kuran had always been easy on the eyes –hell. _That _was the understatement of the century. The Gods always seemed to have taken special time making the Kurans but the almighty took great pleasure and time making Kaname himself. As time had gone by, the years in prison have done nothing to dull but intensify his beauty.

He'd grown taller than his already 184 cm. since the Academy days and his figure didn't falter a bit. He grew with his body and built up, not enough to be bulky and ripped, but enough where his muscles flexed under firm beige skin as he put on his briefs and wife-beater. His dark brown hair resembled raven locks when wet and stuck to his face and neck while tickling his shoulders. Water dripped down its tips and cascaded down his body while he put on his suit. Long dark lashes framed sharp eyes the color of mocha dark chocolate. His jawline was prominent but not exaggerated, his cheekbones were high but his cheeks weren't hollow, his lips thin but full, and nose straight and long. He was the living embodiment of Adonis. The scene itself seemed to be straight from out of a movie or shoujo manga. It was no wonder vampires practically threw themselves at his feet. With the purebloods godly looks, all inmates considered it a privileged to even be in the same presence, let alone intimate partners. Still, it was a no brainer to him that he would refuse all the prospectors. His heart still belonged to another.

He put on his white shoes and tossed his worn jumpsuit and towels in the dirty clothes hamper. "Let us go." He said. Ichijou snapped out of his daze and smiled his yes. They walked out the showers where Ichijou found many faces following them, many lustful gazes lingering on Kaname's disappearing back. Some were directed at him and he was flattered, but not interested. He made haste to follow Kaname's heel.

They were making their way towards the cafeteria, traveling down the hall to the stairs where they noticed many new faces. "Ah!" A light bulb went off in Ichijou's head. "That's right." Kaname gave him a questionable look before the thought dawned on him. Ichijou explained anyways. "Today's recruit day. Don't they have one every six months?"

The brunette nodded his affirm. "They do; halfway through the year. The place seems livelier every time." His hair was starting to dry and falling into its usual half curls-half waves.

Ichijou sighed, a forlorn look passing his face. "The prey are excited for their fresh meat." He mumbled. He and Kaname saw a few huddled figures on the stairs surrounding a poor newbie. Ichijou was annoyed as they approached the lechery acts. _"Really, so soon? It hasn't been a day since the poor guys been here."_

Ichijou passes the scene begrudgingly but Kaname stop a front it. He looks indifferently at the men surrounding the scared vampire in the middle and states "What are you doing in my presence?" The question was cold as ice and enough to send the vampires running. Even the victim gulped in fear and scampered off.

Ichijou walked back to Kaname and pat him on the shoulder. His famous ear splitting smile graced his face. "Come on Kaname, I smell meatloaf. Maybe the Gods favor me too." They descended what was left of the stairs only to hear more commotion.

Kaname followed behind Ichijou who gloated towards the large double doors, vampires making extra care to make their way clear. When they entered the room, there was a large scene towards the lunch line. It perked Ichijou's curiosity but Kaname found annoyance in the blockage. When the room silenced suddenly, Ichijou stopped in his tracks and Kaname bumped into his back.

Questionably looking down at his friend, for once his expression was unreadable. No, more like too many emotions were running through his face. The lingering one seemed to be shock, and this interested him. He looked to where jade eyes stared wholly and his eyes widened in turn.

He stood rigid as a board, and so many thoughts flew through his mind. _"It can't be." _He thought inwardly. He was staring directly at a male figures back. Currently said male was panting while facing another male lying flat against the floor. _"No."_ That stance was familiar. The way the man's chest heaved in and out._ "No." _The white gleam of silver hair. The lean figure clutching his side momentarily. The way he walked. It was all too familiar.

The vampire jumped to his feet and screamed obscenities, but Kaname's ears were deaf. He was still staring wide eyed at the retreating figure of the silver haired man. _"No."_ A few other vampires jumped to the scene and they started towards the loner male who in turn stopped his walk towards the line.

"_NO." _he growled.

He stepped towards the scene, his aura subconsciously putting the room on alert. A few vampires caught wind of him and ran off, but the older vampire once on the floor kept his track towards Kaname's target. Kaname passed him briefly and heard him stop in his tracks. He reached the silver haired male and looks down at him. He wants to see his eyes. All of this could be a lie. None of this could be happening. It all depended on his eyes. But by god, even the way he breathed was like _him._

Finally taking note of the scene, he acknowledges the gray haired vampires presence with a demand of its leave. For a moment he stood there, still eyeing the paler boy. Kaname's mind was in turmoil. Did this germ really dare to defy him? Kaname was in such a state he was capable of killing him in his confusion. Before he was able to make true of his promise the gray haired, brown eyed vampire straightened up and marched away.

Finally out of the cafeteria's double doors did he glance at those still observing the scene. Within split seconds did the room look away from him and carry on with their previous activities. There was not a vampire in the room who dared to have that anger directed at them.

Not paying mind to all others, the pureblood directed all his attention to the paler male once again. He seemed to be purposely avoiding his stare. The shorter male faced downwards, eyes downcast. How irritating this was to the brunette who stood there beside him with no acknowledgement.

The mocha haired vampire decided he would continue to stare until violet eyes met his. Two could play this game. Chancily remembering the ex-hunters stubbornness though, he decided against it. "Kiryu." He called out. Silver hair rustled a little as the paler man's head bobbed slightly, just enough to look up. Silver hair curtained a pale face, but his grim expression still showed.

Through a crevice of silver locks did crimson find violet eyes chance a glance at him. They were a soft, light purple with specks of violet –but dull. If he remembered correctly, there was supposed to be a spark of determination and defiance, of life. Why were they so dull and withdrawn and void of emotion? What could have happened that caused the ex-hunter to be as the pureblood failed to make him? A glance at the male as a whole made him question obtaining the answer.

"What's happened?"

* * *

**A/N - Well there you have it folks. I'm dead-beat tired. I should have been writing an important (and _extremely_ difficult fro me to write) essay due on Friday but couldn't leave my readers hanging. As a fellow follower and reader I know how it feels. I promise the updates will be consistent just this past week has been hectic and everyone knows how life is, plus the whole Chapter 3/2 thing really set me back.**

**Please R&R! I don't have Chapter 4 written yet but maybe your feedback will give my fingers a life of their own? No? Okay well it'll make me write and update faster. I need that motivation right now, I'm still upset with Chapter 3.**

**-ColorlessXrainboW-**


	5. Chapter 4

**So … I'm a horrible author? While I deal with final projects, homework, finals, the dooming day of graduation and my social life (and all the Yaoi I somehow always fit into my schedule o.O) writers block was my biggest foe. I have two Sasunaru stories brewing in my mind but find it only fair to update Night Prison before writing either. I plan on taking Night Prison by the reins again and advise writers block to suck a cactus.**

**This chapter goes out to all my reviewers, especially a lovely Yaoi-Kineses **** and The Great Gatsby Soundtrack which I'd been listening to over and over again as it inspired me to write.**

**WARNINGS! can still be found in the prologue. I must stress there is some foul language in this chapter so … **

**I don't own Vampire Knight.**

**Chapter 4**

The silence was deafening. There was idle chatter around the room but nothing softer than a whisper escaped the nervous inmate's lips. Guards broke sweats as they maintained a close eye on everyone in the room. As if a fire were about to erupt vampires were already leaving the scene. The prison tried carrying on like before the whole scene had taken place, but that was difficult with the tension between the two vampires blocking access to the food. It was so thick it could dull the sharpest of blades.

There they stood, a mass of bodies missing within diameters from them, obviously keeping their distance. The question still hung in the air and neither male let up their stare. Minutes ticked by as crimson orbs demanded answers and cool lavender remained secret.

Takuma came out of his stupor at last. He was standing near the double doors shock still when vampires fleeing the scene brushed against him. Shaking his head straight for a mere second he started towards the duo and almost regretted doing so when he felt the ominous aura radiating from Kaname. He knew he didn't sense him coming as caught up in his staring contest with the younger male he was.

"Zero!" Takuma says arriving at the scene. It's almost as if the two hadn't heard him, too absorbed in each other's presence. Patting Kaname on the shoulder, he swears he can see steam radiating from the contact. "What a surprise to see you here!" He directs his award-winning smile at the younger lad, praying it doesn't come off as too overwhelming.

Lavender eyes trail from crimson to jade and it's all the acknowledgment Takuma receives. Silver locks again curtain said eyes and hollow face as its owner stares once again at white slippers. He's smiles wider, almost awkward, but it's all he can do to keep from frowning. _Someone_ has to lighten the mood before heads start flying.

"Good job dealing with Tatsuo." He tries changing the subject. He couldn't very well ask him what he was doing in prison, let alone a renowned vampire prison, the very prison where he put so many vampires in himself. He obviously wasn't letting up any answers going off by Kaname's reaction. Thinking back to the elder vampire noble Kaname barked out the cafeteria he at least recalls seeing Zero throw the bulkier male over his shoulder. "I can't believe you managed to pull that off with all the charms around the prison!" he almost gushes. "Tatsuo's respected around here and a vampire noble but I've always thought of him as an old stinker myself!" he throws in lightly. Still the ex-hunter says nothing.

Takuma is reminded of his growing hunger with a miniscule growl from his stomach and a whiff of the meatloaf he'd been looking forward to all day. He grabs the pale boy by the sleeve and drags him to the food, vampires clearing way at their approach. He's almost positive Kaname is behind them, probably not at his heel but following nonetheless. "I'd have done the same thing." He confides. Looking to his friend briefly he sees him staring off, away from either of them but still behind Takuma. "Luckily for me no one's tried anything." He smiles warmly at Zero again but the smile fails its purpose as it can't be received.

"Not that I don't have prospectors. I have many; I'm reminded every time I enter the showers how many would gladly 'show me a good time'." He sweats a little. "Which I advise you never tackle alone considering what just happened and where we're at." He'd let go of his companion's sleeve the moment they fell in line and answered their 'yes' and 'no's' to what was offered. "I fended off a few perverts myself when I first arrived but to be truthful no one's ever really crossed the line." He took a good whiff of the ever endearing meatloaf. There was a huge chunk taking up half his tray whereas the slices usually varied to ¼ of the other inmates trays. Another courtesy granted to him just for being associated with the pureblood.

Zero was next in line and Takuma gave a sweet smile to the server. He nodded towards Zero, beckoning him to give him a larger slice than granted. He complied and others in line frowned, but didn't voice their complaints.

"Special treatment." He clarified Takuma. "Kaname undoubtedly receives special treatment for many reasons." They continue down the line getting their 'fair share' of meals, glares clearly directed towards the newer vampire. "For starters he's a pureblood, an automatic top-dog of the prison pyramid. Next he's crazy attractive." Takuma mentions on the fly. He'd long since known of Kaname Kuran's physical features. "Vampires, and certain guards -as high strung as they come off- drool at his feet. Plus you were also there at his trial." A little shadow falls over his face as he remembers. "The council favors him over normal purebloods considering his crime. He did them all a favor by riding the world of many purebloods. They were willing to let him off easy, remember? Originally he and I were supposed to serve five years here." He went filling his tray with what he pleased, a smile and incline of his head advising all the servers to be generous when serving the new guy.

"But he nobly wanted to serve his full sentence. So what do they do while he's here? Lavish him in pleasantries." Kaname is silently taking his meal besides Zero, almost specifically avoiding contact. Zero takes his meals silently, no sign to whether he's even paying attention to Ichijou or not. "I don't get everything he does but I'm treated loads better than the average vampire as well. I get _some _privileges and no one bothers me just for being his friend." He smiles brightly at this. "And it's all thanks to the big guy beside you. He's humble about all this but that doesn't stop him from being showered in privileges."

Takuma's tray was considerably full so he stood to the side waiting for the others to finish. "You should sit with us." By now Zero and Kaname were gathering the last of their meals. "If others see you around us you too would get special treatment." He kept smiling as he spoke and for a moment it looked as if Zero was walking towards him. Takuma pointed to a corner where there was an entirely empty table reserved just for them. "We sit over there. Just follow me." He said than Zero walked past him and entirely in the other direction.

When he passes Kaname he brushes against his shoulder. "I will handle you later." He states. It was so low and inaudible, Takuma didn't catch a word of the exchange but Zero faltered a little. Kaname heads towards his table leaving Takuma to question what he said to the ex-hunter. When said hunter settles for a vastly empty table with suspicious occupants, he wonders whether he should push harder on him joining them. Then the vampires scoot away from him, breaking sweats as they purposely look away from Zero. Takuma looks to where some chanced a glance and sees his pureblood friend giving meaningful glares in their direction. Smiling he makes his way towards what he considers daily routine.

**III**

The rest of the lunch hour goes by with idle chatter. Well, Takuma consisted of most of the conversation while Kaname listened and spoke when necessary. The bright blond noticed he would look off for mere seconds, probably keeping a close eye on the male sitting far over the other side of the room. He didn't mind this; though he was sitting with his back to that side of the room he too was a bit concerned for the stubborn man.

A hunter soon stands off from the wall and declares lunch is over, rather rudely must Takuma add, so he glances towards the table Zero was eating at only to find said male missing.

He looks around the room, scanning far and wide. Gray and white and other hair with discoloration meet his sight but no silver locks are seen. "Kaname!" he worries his lower lip. "Zero isn't here!" Kaname looks up only to chuckle at his friend's distress. "What if those guys at the table took him somewhere?" he mumbles. "Or what if that vile Tatsuo Akihiro got his hands on him while we weren't looking?!' he stresses.

"Relax Takuma." A faint smile grace Kaname's face, his lip quivering up just a tad. "He only finished his meal. He left minutes ago not followed and untouched." _'Besides by eye's.' _he added mentally.

"But Kaname." Takuma interjected. "You saw what degrading stares everyone was giving him. How are we to be sure he's safe?"

Kaname gave Takuma a look. "I promise no one will try anything, less they want me to reproach them." Kaname's stare was heavy, his words thick with lead. If Takuma weren't his good friend he'd have cowered at the expression.

Kaname did well to keeping his promises in Night Prison. He protected his _and _Takuma's 'ass' for the past two years with no quarrels. Still, the world was filled with fools and Night Prison was no exception. There were times Kaname had to put some in their place. The worried blond couldn't help but think of all the moans and whines and cries he hears during light-out and how the numbers increase drastically on recruit days. Millions of unfortunate scenarios took place in poor Takuma's worrisome mind and he gasped in fear for his old schoolmate.

Takuma was ready to advise they go search for him, just to be sure, but a loud crash stops him. They look towards the scene, Takuma with his mouth mid gape and Kaname with mild interest.

"Don't touch me you lowly Hunter!" Someone exclaims indignantly. The shout is eerily familiar. There's a face that could be put with the obnoxious, loud boisterous shout both of them heard. In the middle of the room there's a flipped table, probably the cause for the loud crash, and two males exchanging heated glares.

One was an inmate guard, obviously pissed off, hand already drawn towards his baton and face fuming red. The other was a much much shorter inmate whose face looked equally as infuriated, though comically so. Of course the voice was familiar, so was the male vampire.

"What do you mean I can't eat?!" he screamed in his face. "I haven't ate all day!" he growled.

"I meant you can't fucking eat! Lunch is over you mosquito!" the guard yelled back, a vein prominent on his temple. Though there was a major difference in height between the two, vampire convict and Hunter guard were face to face.

"Did you just call me a mosquito?" Baby blue eyes iced over as the question was laced with venom.

"I called you a mosquito, bloodsucker, and a leech." The guards hand tensed over his baton.

"Why you- "

"Aidou!"

"What!?" he screams. He snaps his head toward the direction of the voice and Takuma can see his foolish friend's whole profile at once. Clad in a red jumpsuit was a lean, short aristocrat vampire clenching his fist, body tense and ready for action. Electric blue eyes intensified the soft features of his face and clashed with the golden blond of his hair. The Hanabusa heir looked ready to get down and dirty despite his size.

Again Takuma Ichijou was alarmed with the appearance of an old acquaintance. He thought it was his friend but deeply prayed to a higher being it wasn't. "Aidou Hanabusa!?" he shouted. The guard saw the exchange between the two, noticed the displeased look on Kaname's face, tsked and left the scene.

Aidou's face though, made a grand show of changing from furious and annoyed to afraid and anxious.

He started taking steps backwards as he caught sight of Kaname, quivering in his retreat. "Aidou?" Takuma questioned. He was slightly concerned at the sudden change of expression. He gets up from his table and starts towards the retreating male but Aidou only turns and dashes out the cafeteria. Takuma curses under his breath and runs after him.

Kaname hears his friend shout out to his old companion as they pass the double doors. Staying behind to make a show of being unaffected by all this –vampires and Hunters still scattered around the room observed the display as if it were a red carpet TV special, no shame in their blatant stare- the pureblood subconsciously picks up before leaving the cafeteria himself.

**III**

Kaname is descending the prison stairs deep in thought. Today had been the most eventful day of his two year life span in Night Prison. Twice in the span of one hour he had been caught off guard. At least with the latter he was more composed.

Aidou Hanabusa had managed to make a grand entrance once again, and Kaname found he enjoyed it some. Watching the scene had made him feel like he wasn't in an isolated Island far away from home. For the mere minutes the antic lasted he felt like he was back in his Cross Academy days, long since grown accustomed to the annoying noble man's fickle anger. Fond memories plagued his troubled mind, but then those memories called upon questions.

His lips thinned.

Aidou Hanabusa was in Night Prison. Zero Kiryu was in Night Prison. Why were they there? Why did Hanabusa tremble at the sight of him? What caused Zero to seem so broken? What crimes have either committed to be sent here? What floors are each in? Is Aidou in the sixth floor, the floor for mediocre convicts only in for a few years? Or is he in the seventh or eighth floor, the floor for the hard hitters in for life and existence? What floor was Zero in? Why didn't he get word of their coming here?

Why weren't they with Yuki? He slowed his steps down the stairs. He rid his mind of uncalled for thoughts. Unbeknownst to him he was emitting an ominous aura. Vampires always stayed out of the Kuran prince's way, but at the moment they were all paying special care on staying out of his range of sight less they want to disintegrate from his presence alone.

No, his subordinates would have informed him if she so much as got a splinter. He made sure he was clear with his orders.

He was passing the seventh floor now. He didn't catch sight of which direction Takuma and Aidou took off in. He wouldn't see Takuma until tomorrow considering how he just abruptly ran off. Looked like he'd have to pass the time absorbed in the book he checked out from the library. He mentally noted how he was half ways through and should make true to his promise of requesting more of a variety. His friend was a far more animated reader than him but Kaname liked to pass the time reading novels from the libraries humble selection as well. Takuma only had three more years left but he too would run out of what to read eventually.

He reaches the eighth floor with no vampires in sight until he sees them all crowding around his cell. That hadn't happened since his first days in the prison and everyone was in awe of all the pleasantries inside. He grew tired of all the gawking though and 'politely' told them to never come near his cell again. The fact they forgot his simple request meant they all went senile or he gained a cellmate.

He extended his senses towards his cell. He wanted to get a feel of who was in there and also alert the others of his presence and that he is displeased with their encircling his quarters. He reels it back at once after feeling a familiar presence. His expression stones over as he makes way and the crowd shuffles to their designated cells.

He enters his room to see everything in place, all except for the once empty bunk opposite his. He stares at the lithe body hurdled towards the wall faking sleep, silver locks betraying the man trying to camouflage. It was obvious to the pureblood the boy wasn't sleeping, judging by his breathing. His chest rose unevenly.

Kaname wasn't too keen on being in his company either. He strode quickly to his bed and reached for his novel, flashing through the pages to make sure his mark was still keeping his place. He walked back out but stops at the entrance, glancing back at the 'sleeping' vampire. His chest stopped moving as he held his breath. Really, it was almost ridiculous to head to bed around six. He supposed though, when you have nothing better to pass the time with then there was no real room for him to judge.

Kaname didn't leave him holding his breath for long. He made his exit clear with a slam of the cell door.

**III**

Zero's releases the breath he was holding in and his body notably relaxes after the pureblood's exit. He vaguely remembers hearing somewhere what the cell bars are made of but questions it. The pureblood just slammed the cell door shut. For the second time in his life he'd never felt so naked and on display before the world. Oddly enough, he's thankful for the pureblood. He felt his presence the moment the stares left his back. Everyone seemed to fear and envy him. When he entered and left the cell he appreciated the little help he threw his way. It was not without compensation, though. He was never one to do things from the bottom of his heart when it concerned the young hunter. There was always an ulterior motive.

'_Ex-hunter' _Zero corrected himself mentally.

Of course the pureblood was his cellmate. The fates hadn't had enough of throwing torment down his path. The world was too cruel to let him just get by. Karma was a premenstrual bitch who wouldn't let him out of her clutches. The odds of him rooming with the one vampire he selfishly didn't want to be near were one to a thousand, yet here he was, sleeping in his cell. It was _his_ cell after all. Going off by all that Takuma Ichijou said to him about the brunette living in luxuries was no understatement. He figured there was a catch to all the great quality in his cell the moment he first set his eyes on it.

The irony of it all was almost humorous. He'd of laughed if it happened to one of his victims were he still the same from his Hunter days. _"Serves those lowly blood suckers right." _He would have said.

He curled into himself some.

Kaname Kuran was no fool, this Zero was sure of. He was probably away from everyone and everything purposely putting the pieces together. There was no way in hell Zero would mention anything, partly because he didn't want to give anything away and partly because he hated thinking about it. Hated speaking, hearing, or _remembering _about it. Avoiding the subject made it all seem less real, but he wondered if he even had the right to feel that. _'No.' _he concluded _'I don't.'_

At this very moment the most powerful pureblood he'd had the trouble of coming across could very well be planning his demise. He wonders what the brunette has in store for him. All different scenarios plague his mind but he doesn't shiver or tense. Briefly he questions whether he'll fight it. Even fainter he wonders whether he deserves to.

**Try to keep in mind the cell bars and prison doors are made of tungsten and titanium steel combined. Chapter 1 has a reference for each **

**Well, a lot and nothing happened in this chapter. A lot of this Chapter 4 was Takuma, while there should have been more between Zero and Kaname, but I really want to build slowly into the story. I don't personally like it when things are rushed. I feel like in certain stories one chapter they hate each other and in the next they're having hot lemony smex (but that's not so bad ;D) and sometimes that disappoints me as a reader. So I want to approach this story with baby steps, but please feel free to tell me if it's all going too slow! I have the plot and chapters all laid out in my head but I don't want to drag my readers around either.**

**R&R If you will please. You have no idea how it inspires me to write, especially after a horrible writers block.**

**-ColorlessXrainboW-**


End file.
